


White Lie

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s05e04 Detour, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Mulder didn't mean to lie to Scully, it just slipped out.





	White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 26. In the home stretch here, folks. Thanks to @postmodernpromartheus for the beta. Inspired by the Detour rewatch on twitter the other day when I realized other people had the same thought as me. (In the ep Mulder throws out that he and his dad were Indian Guides.)

Scully fell asleep next to him, soon after take off, her head slumped to rest on his shoulder. He didn’t mind at all. He was kind of annoyed with himself. It was a silly thing. Why had he told her he and his dad had been Indian Guides together? He wanted her to think he could handle himself in the woods so that bit of fiction had slipped out. It was ridiculous. She knew what his father had been like and how involved he had been.

He really had wanted to be Indian Guides with his father. He had asked Bill Mulder several times before before Samantha had disappeared. He always got the same response, his old man just too busy with work and never knew when he would be home. After Samantha, well, there just was no point in bringing it up.

He had been a Cub Scout for a year but had dropped out when it took too much time away from playing baseball with his friends He didn’t remember a thing he learned. Samantha had wanted to be a Girl Scout. She was eligible to join the Brownies when she turned 7, but there wasn’t a troop nearby. His parents had promised she could join the Girl Scouts once she turned 9. But that hadn’t ever happened.

He hated lying to Scully especially about something so trivial.

“Excuse me, would you or your wife like something to drink?” He was shaken from his musings by the flight attendant wheeling the beverage cart down the aisle.

“She’s not…” he started to say, He patted Scully gently on the shoulder.

“Are you still sleeping?” he asked her, but she just muttered something unintelligible and leaned more heavily against him,

“No thanks, we’re both good,” he told the attendant who moved on to the seats on the other side of the aisle.

Since she was sleeping and couldn’t possibly offer any recriminations, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Actually Scully, my dad and I were never Indian Guides. He wasn’t home enough for it. I had no idea what I was doing in the woods,” he told her.

To his surprise, she smiled and her sleepy eyes opened.

“I knew that, but appreciated you tried anyway,” she said before yawning and closing her eyes again. Maybe she wouldn’t remember this when they landed.


End file.
